The Ryou Shirogane Show
by AmberMidnightSkies
Summary: Ever wanted to know what Ryou does everyday? Wonder what goes through Ryou's head? Wanted to get Ryou's opinion on things? Well now's your chance! Tune in to channel 38 every Monday to find the answer to your questions. Season Premiere this week!


**AN: Alright here it is the story that I had orignally uploaded to Quizilla. I hope you enjoy =D**

* * *

Channel 38

"Welcome to the official Ask Ryou Shirogane Show. There was a person on fanfiction, that will not be named, that plagiarized this story that I had originally put up on Quizilla. They kindly took down the story and I decided that I should publish the story on Fanfiction, as well as Quizilla. Thus said, any reviews or private messages saying that this story is not mine will be ignored." I say to the audience. "Now I'll explain a little bit about this new show. This show features Ryou Shirogane, the blond boss from Tokyo Mew Mew. In this show you will be able to discover more about Ryou's personal life and you, the audience and reviewers, will be able to ask him questions, ask him for his advice and dare him to do things against his will. Every once and while we will have guest stars on the show, such as people from the cafe, and possibly some aliens. On holidays I will have specials, but I won't tell you much about those for now. I want that to be a surprise. Now with out further inturruption... please welcome the star of the show Ryou Shirogane!"

" So this is the very first episode of the Ryou Shirogane Show. Ryou how do you feel?" I ask holding a microphone up to his face.

" Interrogations aren't in my contract." Ryou answers holding the signed contract in my face.

" Obviously you didn't read the fine print..." I say pointing to the lengthy paragraph at the bottom of the 20th page.

" Blah, blah, blah, part about doing anything the readers ask, blah, blah, blah, fan girls will be released if I don't cooperate with my captor, yatta, yatta, yatta, kissing captor is mandatory when ever she asks," Reads Ryou.

" I like that part... but Ryou-kun I'm not your captor." I defend.

" Then why did you kidnap me?"

" But _I _didn't... Kisshu did, isn't that right Kisshu?"

" Yep." Comes a voice from out of no where.

" Kisshu I think the audience would like to see you..."

" YEAH!!" Shouts the audience.

" Are there fan girls out there?"

" A huge crowd of them."

Kisshu appears on stage with his arms wide.

" Hello ladies." Says Kisshu.

" LOOK EVERYONE IT'S KISSHU!!" Shouts an obsessed fan girl.

All the fans go running up on stage after Kisshu.

" AHHHH!!!!!" Screams Kisshu. " Too many!!"

" I told you there were a lot." I shout after Kisshu barely manages to fly off stage with the girls hot on his trail.

I look back to the audience to see 1/4 of the audience left.

" Man Kisshu has a lot of fan girls..." I mumble, " Hey Keiichiro we have more seats!!"

" OK." Keiichiro shouts back.

Ryou has a confused look on his face.

" Ryou I thought you were smart."

"I am."

" Then why do you look so confused?"

" Good question..." Says Ryou as he scratches his chin.

I sweat drop.

" People hurry up and review before he becomes a baka..."

" Here you go ladies have a seat and enjoy the show." Says Keiichiro with a huge crowd of girls.

Ryou looks down at the crowd wide eyed.

" Nani," I ask him?

" There's a boy in that crowd." Says Ryou astonished.

" We have a code red, I repeat, we have a code red." I Say into the walkie talkie.

Pai teleports behind the guy in the crowd.

" You're coming with me." Says Pai as he teleports with the guy.

" OK... now it's time for you to review with questions, dares, and asking for advice!! This has been the Ryou show tune in next week for the answers to everything you have ever

wanted to know. Updates on Mondays~!!! Review~!!"

The audience begins to clap and scream for Ryou as the screen slowly fades to black.

* * *

**AN: Alright now its your job as the reviewers to.... you guessed it... Review =D. I look forward to seeing what you have to say about the story and also what you all want to know about Ryou! I'll do my best to make it seem realistic and not OOC. Until next week~!**


End file.
